


I (maybe do, sorta don't) wanna hold your hand

by HardNoctLife



Series: FFXV Brotherly Love Week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, One Shot, Prompto is scared of needles, Supportive Best Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: This series is for FFXV Brotherly Love Week, which features non-sexual acts of intimacy prompts between the bros!Prompto is scared to get his blood drawn. Luckily, he has Noctis there to support him.For FFXV Brotherly Love Week Day 1: Hand Holding
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Brotherly Love Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808365
Comments: 26
Kudos: 109
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	I (maybe do, sorta don't) wanna hold your hand

“Stop being a baby.”

It’s easy for Noct to say. _He_ isn’t the one having to get blood drawn. Prompto paces back and forth in front of the Citadel infirmary like he has been for the last ten minutes, finally chewing off the last sliver of the nail he has been biting on. He switches to tugging at an unruly strand of hair that has fallen into his face just to have something to do with his nervous energy.

The Prince of Lucis is eyeing him from across the hall, leaning against the wall with arms crossed and barely concealed frustration.

“Just go in, and get it over with. It’s just one needle stick.”

“ _Dude_.” Prompto somehow manages to convey a rainbow of emotions in a single word. His blue eyes roll back in his head dramatically as he stops fidgeting to face Noctis. “The last time I got blood drawn I passed out, hit my head on the floor, and got a concussion. I was out of school for two weeks, and when I came back, the kids in my class were _still_ laughing about it. Do you know how long it took me to live that down?”

“Uh…”

“I _haven’t_ , okay? People still bring it up!” Prompto moans, body wilting until he is crouching with his head in his hands. “It’s gonna be even worse if that happens now. A guy in the Crownsguard fainting at the sight of his own blood? I’m gonna be the butt of every joke. _Six_ , they’re gonna come up with even worse names--”

Noctis lifts his eyes to the ceiling as Prompto rambles on. He inhales to the count of five, noisily blowing the air out through his nose. And yep, Prompto is _still_ talking.

“--and then they’re gonna kick me out! Shortest employment for a Crownsguard in the history of Lucis, that’ll be me--”

“ _Prompto_.”

Prompto’s head snaps up, blue eyes wide and glossy and full of concern. He’s infuriating, but he’s also ridiculously cute when he worries like this, and Noctis feels some of his exasperation fade away as he looks at his best friend. _Some_.

“...would you feel better if I went in with you?”

The change is night and day. Prompto is on his feet and taking Noctis by the shoulders with a squeal of delight, suddenly grinning from ear to ear.

“Aw, dude! You’d do that for me? You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah--” Noctis tries to swat his hands away only to have Prompto cling tighter, pulling him into a hug.

“I love you man, you’re the greatest friend _ever_. Absolute favorite, ten out of ten. Long may you reign.”

“Right.” Noctis sighs, looking away to hide the smile tugging at his lips before grumbling, “C’mon, let’s get this over with.”

* * *

Noctis didn’t think Prompto could get any whiter, but the longer they sit in the exam room together, the paler he gets, until he’s finally the same color as the eggshell wall he is leaning against.

“Just breathe,” Noctis says. He notes the beading sweat on Prompto’s head worriedly, trying to stay calm for his sake. To be honest, he’s not really sure what he’ll do if he _does_ pass out, so his mission is to keep that from happening at all costs.

“I _am_ ,” Prompto groans, eyes tightly shut. The nurse should be back any minute now, and Noctis watches as his friend slowly comes apart at the seams, knees bouncing anxiously as they wait.

“Well, breathe _deeper_.”

Prompto makes a pathetic attempt to take Noctis’s advice, blowing air out of his mouth like an ignition that won’t turn over, stuttering, and raspy. Noctis is about to instruct him to try again when the door swings open.

A nurse walks in, a short woman with a round face and kind eyes who smiles at them both, but Prompto sits ramrod straight and gulps like he just saw a daemon.

“Alright! Sorry for the wait, gentlemen. We’ll get this thing over and done with and have you out in a jiffy!”

Prompto’s eyes are as wide as saucers as she sets down a small kit in her hand and pulls on a pair of gloves, and Noctis can see the fear in his eyes like an anak caught in headlights. The moment she pulls out the needle, Noctis hears him make a high pitched noise in his throat that sounds like the dying breath of a wounded animal, and he knows he’s going to have to act fast or this will only end in disaster.

_I gotta distract him._

“I’m going to put this band on your arm, and if you could just make a fist for me…” The nurse leans in to do exactly as she says, but Prompto still flinches when she ties a thick rubber band over the bottom of his bicep. He curls his fingers into a fist as if it pains him, fingers trembling.

Without thinking, Noctis grabs his other hand and squeezes.

Prompto jumps comically at the contact, nearly sliding out of his chair as he whirls to face Noctis beside him.

“Sorry, I just thought--” Noctis quickly begins to apologize. He starts to withdraw his hand, only to have Prompto hang onto it with a vice grip.

“N-no, it’s cool,” Prompto promises. His sheet-white face regains a flush of pink in his cheeks, and Noctis smiles, relieved. “Thanks,” he mutters.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Not good with needles, huh? That’s so sweet that your boyfriend came to support you!” the nurse chirps cheerfully, the offensive needle now in hand.

“O-oh, he’s not--”

“We’re not--” Noctis starts to say, both of them trailing off to embarrassed mumbles while the nurse laughs, free hand gently pressing over Prompto’s flexed arm to find the vein in the crook of his elbow.

“Not to worry, your secret is safe with me.” She winks for good measure.

Prompto is squeezing Noctis’s hand so hard that it’s beginning to go numb from the pressure, and the prince forgoes correcting the nurse in favor of trying to spread his fingers and get some relief.

 _Damn, I had no idea he was so strong_!

“Okay, just a little stick in three…”

“Prompto, loosen up, I’m not going anywhere.”

“S-sorry!”

“...two…”

“It’s fine, just relax, okay?”

“R-right! Got it.”

“One!”

There is a yelp from Prompto as the needle slides into his arm with no resistance, and a gasp from Noctis as his friend digs into his hand. Bones crunch sickeningly and Noctis slides partially out of his chair with a muffled cry.

“Noct?!”

Prompto releases Noctis in alarm, turning towards him and forcing the nurse to scramble to keep the vial of blood in her hand steady.

“Sir, please stay still!”

“Noct, buddy, are you okay?” Prompto leans over his friend while the nurse finishes taking what she needs. With a grimace, Noctis pushes himself upright, shaking his hand out as the sharp pain turns into a constant throb.

“Yup. I’m good.” Noctis has the sound of someone who just got punched in the gut, but he forces a smile and gives a thumbs-up for Prompto’s benefit.

_Mission accomplished, I guess._

“All done,” the nurse announces. She looks thankful that its over, and Noctis empathizes intensely.

Blinking, Prompto looks from her to his friend and back again in surprise. “Oh, wow, really? That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

Cradling his injured hand, Noctis gets to his feet. “Great. Can we go now?” Prompto is one step behind him as he opens the door.

“You should treat your boyfriend to something nice,” the nurse says to Prompto. “He was a trooper!”

“Yes ma’am, I’ll do that,” Prompto agrees, ducking his head like a child being scolded by his mother.

Noctis shoots a look at Prompto, eyebrow arching, but his friend is smiling sheepishly as he mouths ‘I’ll make it up to you,’ and damnit, Noctis can’t even be mad.

When they’re finally out of the clinic and walking through the Citadel, Prompto begins to hum, slinging an arm across the backs of Noctis’s shoulders.

“Thanks a bunch, buddy. You really saved me back there.”

“Don’t mention it,” he deflects.

“Let me take you to lunch?” Prompto offers. He’s so close that Noctis can smell his cologne, and it makes him think of sunshine and summer.

“Yeah, okay, but only if you’re buying.” He usually would shrug Prompto off by now, but the closeness feels nice. It distracts him from the pain that still hasn’t gone away, soothing it to a dull ache.

“Alright, then it’s a date!”

Noctis doesn’t bother to correct him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to go with this doodle by MysteriousBean, @MysteriousBean5 on Twitter.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @HardNoctLife or tumblr hard-noct-life.


End file.
